Don't know what you've got
by Mind palace 221
Summary: Riley is called away for a classified mission and Jameson has to take over as Gabriels protector until she comes back. But he doesn't do anything the way Riley does and Gabriel begins to realise how much he misses his partner.


"I'm sorry what?" Asked Gabriel.

Lillian sighed "Riley was called away by the president. Until she returns Jameson will be your protector."

"Why?"

"You have millions of dolla-."

"No." he interrupted "Why was Riley called away?"

Lillian and Cassidy shared a look.

"It's classified."

"Classified. So my partner is called away in the middle of the night and all you can tell me is it's classified?"

He stormed out of the room, the door swinging behind him.

Nelson patted Jameson on the back "Good luck buddy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jameson stuck his head round the door of Gabriel and Riley's shared office.

"Time to head home Gabriel."

He looked up from his phone.

"Coming."

The drive was silent until Gabriel looked up from the text he was sending to Riley.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you home?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Of course you are."

"Is there somewhere else you need to go?" asked Jameson puzzled.

"Riley always takes me to get dinner after work."

"Oh. Would you like to go get something?"

"No." he sulked. "Just take me home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:36 and Gabriel was sitting on his bed staring at his phone. Riley always checked in with him at 9:30 but Jameson hadn't called yet. Sighing, he decided to make the call himself.

"Gabriel?" Jameson answered "Is everything okay?"

"You didn't check in."

"I what?"

"You didn't check in. Riley always checks in at 9:30."

"Oh sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"So that's our check in?"

"When does Riley come back?"

"I don't know Gabriel."

He hung up without saying goodbye. All he wanted was his partner back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Jameson came to pick Gabriel up he was surprised to see him standing at the door to his apartment block.

"You're late." He scowled.

Jameson looked at his watch "I'm 20 minutes early."

"No. You're late."

And Gabriel got into the car silently. The radio was playing something from the top ten and Gabriel glared at it.

"Riley always lets me listen to country music."

Jameson changed the station "Better?"

His only reply was a grunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly lunchtime when Nelson came into the office.

"Gabriel, Riley if in the lab if you want to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Gabriel had ran from the room.

Cassidy turned round in surprise when Gabriel burst into the lab.

"Where is she?"

A laugh from the computer monitor made him turn.

"Miss me Vaughn?"

His face fell "Nelson said you were here."

She smiled at him "I should be home in the next few days. How is everything?"

Gabriel pulled over a chair and Cassidy left the lab so they could talk in private.

"It's horrible Riley. Jameson didn't take me for dinner yesterday, he didn't check in, he was late picking me up and didn't stop for coffee_ and_ he was listening to pop music."

Riley smiled at him "Is that your way of saying you miss me?"

"Yes. Please come home."

"I wish I could."

Lillian, Jameson and the Cassidys came into the lab then and Gabriel stood back to let them say hello.

"Jameson." Said Riley.

"Yeah?"

"Write this down."

Everyone looked at Riley in confusion as Jameson grabbed a pen and paper.

"Okay."

"Collect Gabriel at 8:15. That gives you enough time to get coffee and allows for traffic. If you are going to be late, call him, don't just make him wait. Let him listen to the country station on the radio. He chooses where to go for lunch so ask him first. After work take him to Paco's to get dinner. He can have two or three beers but that's it. Check in at 9:30 or else he won't relax. If you go to the top drawer in my desk then you will find a spare key to his apartment, use it if you need to because sometimes he sleeps through his alarm. And if he's having a bad day then make him coffee, let him have a nap in the office and but him mint humbugs. Did you get all that?"

Jameson nodded and Gabriel smiled at Riley.

"Do you really do that every day?" asked Nelson.

Gabriel shot him a look.

"It's like having a kid." Muttered Cassidy to Lillian.

"I have to go." Said Riley.

Gabriels head shot up "When will you be back?"

She shook her head slightly "I don't know, hopefully soon. Until then Jameson knows what to do and I will try and call tonight or tomorrow."

"9:30?" he asked.

"9:30." She grinned and the screen went blank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his phone rang at 9:30 that night Gabriel snatched it up immediately.

"Riley?"

"Hey. Did you get dinner?"

"Yeah but Jameson ordered iced tea and a salad. From Paco's."

"Did you not tell him the rules?"

"He said he doesn't eat fried foods. So I'm thinking Paco's should be our place."

"Definitely. So you're all good?"

"Well I miss my partner but no one will tell me where she is or why she's there."

"Oh, that sucks. I would really hate that."

"Yeah it does suck. She just disappeared and I get stuck with some second rate bodyguard who doesn't get me coffee."

"He doesn't get you coffee? How are you coping."

"Badly. Any idea when you will be back?"

He heard her sigh "No. But if it makes you feel any better I would rather be anywhere else but her."

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?"

"I miss bacon and waffles. And coffee. They only have tea and this watery mud they call coffee here."

"So come home."

"I wish I could. Look, I have to go but try not giving Jameson any hassle okay? It's not his fault."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gabriel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed agonisingly slowly for Gabriel. Jameson was trying his best but he wasn't Riley. In fact, no one was Riley and they were all just getting on his nerves. He had taken to ordering takeaway at night and eating it alone in his apartment rather than eating out with Jameson. Riley had called a few times but could never say when she would be back. He had tried tracing the call too but she had been using a scrambler to keep her location secret.

It was Friday evening and he was waiting ffor Jameson to take him home. He was glad not to have work for the next two days but not that he would have to spend them alone in his apartment.

"Ready to go?" asked Jameson, pulling him from his thoughts.

The drive was silent making Gabriel notice another thing he missed about Riley. Usually when they were driving they would talk about their day, movies, music or anything really. With Jameson it was silence.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment alone. Jameson never checked to make sure his apartment was clear, he didn't even come up after work.

"Come home Riley." He muttered and turned the key in the lock.

The second he opened the door he could smell it. Smell her.

"Riley?" he called.

She came out from the kitchen carrying two beers. "Miss me?"

His face split into a smile and he wrapped his arms around her, swinging her in a circle.

"Yes! Thank god you're home."

She laughed and hugged him back.

"How was your week?"

"Terrible. Never leave me again."

"That bad?" she laughed and he nodded.

"Do you know that song that says you don't know what you've got til it's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know what it means now."

She grinned and nudged his arm with hers .

"Gabriel Vaughn, are you going soft on me?"

"Never." He gasped in mock horror.

She laughed "Okay drink up."

"We going somewhere?"

"Hell yeah. Paco's for bacon and waffles."

He grinned and downed his beer before following his partner out the door.


End file.
